


A Murder of Lucknuts (Perkumpulan Gagak Laknat)

by goldcoins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Other, bodo amat, judul alternatif 2: "vent story-nya author ketika dia lagi krisis eksistensial", judul alternatif: "anak gak kekinian berusaha pake bahasa kekinian", teenagers being teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcoins/pseuds/goldcoins
Summary: Group chat fic Karasuno versi lokal.WARNING: ujung-ujungnya paling isinya receh doang





	A Murder of Lucknuts (Perkumpulan Gagak Laknat)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: author gak biasa pake "lo gue" jadi masih nyampur sama logat jatim, mohon maklum kalo kadang susah dipahami :')  
> btw ini first attempt bikin group chat fic bertemakan haikyuu untuk menyalurkan hobi receh saya

[ _Koshi Sugawara_ menambahkan _Daichi Sawamura, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Shoyo Hinata, Kei Tsukishima_ , dan 5+ lainnya ke _KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL_ ]

 **Koshi Sugawara:** Met malem teman-teman~ ini grup chat khusus buat klub voli karasuno, biar kita lebih gampang kalau mau ngomong satu sama lain~ ;)

 **Koshi Sugawara:** btw ini grup chatnya kurang lebih mirip WA, cuma kita bisa pakai nama pengguna disini, jadi bisa beda sama nama kontak HP

 **Yu Nishinoya:** jd bisa diganti?

 **Koshi Sugawara:** yep yep~

[ _Yu Nishinoya_ mengubah namanya menjadi _RollingThunder_ ]

 **Kei Tsukishima:** fjshjh serius

 **RollingThunder:** yeyyyy keren

 **Ryunosuke Tanaka:** KEREN YU

 **Ryunosuke Tanaka:** GW MAU GANTI JUGA AH

[ _Ryunosuke Tanaka_ mengubah namanya menjadi _The Coolest Senpai_ ]

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ASOY ABIS HAHAHA

 **Shoyo Hinata:** noya-senpai sama tanaka-senpai keren!!!!!

 **The Coolest Senpai:** iya lahhhh siapa dulu gitu lohh

 **Kei Tsukishima:** i’m surrounded by idiots

 **Koshi Sugawara:** @Kei Tsukishima hahaha biarin aja lahhh, mereka kan jg biasanya gitu

 **Daichi Sawamura:** kalo gak macem-macem bukan duo gagak heboh namanya

 **Asahi Azumane:** @Daichi Sawamura julukan opo neh kuwi??

 **Koshi Sugawara:** asahi boso jowomu mulai keliatan

 **Asahi Azumane:** maaf kebiasaan…..

 **Daichi Sawamura:** @Asahi Azumane gara-gara dua orang tuh pas pensi mplspdb kemaren tau-tau aja naek panggung terus nyanyi bidadari keseleo, inget ga

 **Daichi Sawamura:** @Asahi Azumane btw ga usah malu, mau pake bahasa apa aja yg penting kita ngeh juga gapapa

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** bidadari keseleo???? pensi???? Mplspdb????

 **Koshi Sugawara:** @Tadashi Yamaguchi hahah iya jadi ceritanya pas waktu acara pensi mplspdb kalian itu, waktu acaranya mau selesai + lagi nunggu pengumuman kejuaraan mpls, si dua itu tau2 naek ke panggung terus nyanyi2 sendiri, si tanaka nggitar terus yu nyanyi + njoget2 ga jelas

 **Koshi Sugawara:** ya jelas aja jadi heboh, anak2 yg awalnya pada bosen nungguin jd ikut nyanyi2 + nari2, pokoknya rame deh

 **Daichi Sawamura:** waktu itu yamaguchi gak ikut?

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** aku gk masuk mpls hari gara” sakit ;;;

 **Kei Tsukishima:** curang itu yam

 **Shoyo Hinata:** aku inget!!!! Waktu itu aku belom tau namanya tanaka-senpai sama noya-senpai tapi aku juga ikut njogett!! Temen” sekelasku pd rame ngomongin mereka hahahaha!

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** @Kei Tsukishima KOK KAMU GITU SIH SUK

 **The Coolest Senpai:** wow kita famous yu @RollingThunder

 **RollingThunder:** worldwide famous @The Coolest Senpai

 **Kei Tsukishima:** siapa jg nyuruh kamu sakit pdhl temen2 sekelas pada sibuk ngurusin tugas dari kakel :))))

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** YA KAN BUKAN SALAHKU JUGA

 **Kei Tsukishima:** terus salah siapa dong

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** SALAHIN VIRUS YANG NYERANG AKU

 **Kei Tsukishima:** kalau diserang ya serang balik dong

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** UDAH PAKE OBAT

 **Koshi Sugawara:** @Tadashi Yamaguchi @Kei Tsukishima hush udah2 berantemnya dibesokin lagi, kasihan yg lain ntar ke-spam

 **Asahi Azumane:** kayak kamu ga pernah nyepam aja…..

 **Koshi Sugawara:** kalo kamu mah aku spam sampek hp-mu hangus aku gak peduli :))

 **RollingThunder:** OUCH

 **RollingThunder:** SAKIT MAS

 **The Coolest Senpai:** sejak kapan kak suga seasin tsukki??

 **Koshi Sugawara:** kalian gak tau? tsukki kan asinnya tuh dari aku :)

 **Koshi Sugawara:** junior yg baek tauladannya sama senior yg baek :)

 **Daichi Sawamura:** ih geer

 **Kei Tsukishima:** wow @Koshi Sugawara aku terkejdoet

 **Koshi Sugawara:** @Kei Tsukishima you learn it from the best ;)

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ehem. btw

 **The Coolest Senpai:** yang lain mana?

 **The Coolest Senpai:** kiyoko-san? kageyama? ennoshita?

 **Shoyo Hinata:** @The Coolest Senpai kageyama orangnya rada gaptek jadi paling baru buka nanti malem :((

 **Daichi Sawamura:** lah ini kan udah mau malem juga

 **Shoyo Hinata:** oh ya

 **Shoyo Hinata:** berarti paling besok pagi

 **Shoyo Hinata:** tuh anak udah dijelasin 1000x sampe palaku pusing ga mudeng2 juga :’( katanya besok2 aja kalo urusannya penting :’(

 **Shoyo Hinata:** dosa apa yg telah kuperbuat ya tuhan, sampe aku harus punya temen ky dia :’((((

 **Kei Tsukishima:** temen tapi mesra

 **Shoyo Hinata:** @Kei Tsukishima apaan sih????

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** pfffff kuatkanlah hambamu ya tuhan

 **RollingThunder:** heh adek-adek @Shoyo Hinata @Kei Tsukishima @Tadashi Yamaguchi kalian jg bisa ganti username loo

 **RollingThunder:** kalo cuman nama kan garing

 **RollingThunder:** kalian juga @Koshi Sugawara @Daichi Sawamura @Asahi Azumane @Chikara Ennoshita @Hisashi Kinoshita @Kazuhito Narita @Kiyoko Shimizu

 **The Coolest Senpai:** kiyoko-san kok belum muncul :’(

 **Daichi Sawamura:** nunggu sampe kamu ke-kick dari grup

 **The Coolest Senpai:** @Daichi Sawamura ouch

 **Koshi Sugawara:** it runs in the family ;) @The Coolest Senpai

 **The Coolest Senpai:** DIH

 **The Coolest Senpai:** MENDING GUE KE-KICK DULU DARIPADA KENA PENGARUHNYA KOSYAITON SUGAWARA :(((

 **Koshi Sugawara:** ngomong apa ryuu? :)

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ehhhh gapapa gapaps

 **The Coolest Senpai:** *gapapa

 **The Coolest Senpai:** canda doang kok ahahahahhaa

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** merynding

[ _Daichi Sawamura_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Kepala Keluarga_ ]

 **Asahi Azumane:** sEJAK KAPAN

 **Kepala Keluarga:** @Asahi Azumane mksudnya karna gw ketuanya, gblk

 **RollingThunder:** kalo daichi-san kepala keluaga brarti suga-san jadi…?

[ _Koshi Sugawara_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Hana Sasmita_ ]

 **RollingThunder:** SJDJHJDHSJHHF

 **RollingThunder:** HANA SAS MI T A

 **RollingThunder:** APAAAN TUH AHHAHAHAHSA????

 **The Coolest Senpai:** SUGA-SAN TOBAT YA TUHAN AHAAHAHAHAH

 **Hana Sasmita:** you uncultured swine

 **Hana Sasmita:** kids jaman now gak pernah nonton ind*siar

 **Kepala Keluarga:** DIH KAYAK KITA PERNAH AJA

 **Hana Sasmita:** lolol canda doang, gw juga ga pernah nonton

 **Hana Sasmita:** kadang2 aja soalnya tetangga gw kadang suka nonton ampe malem

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** tapi kok….kok bisa…..hana sasmita….

 **Hana Sasmita:** tau gak sinetron “catatan hati seorang istri”?

 **Hana Sasmita:** nah itu tokoh utamanya namanya hana sasmita

 **Hana Sasmita:** nah kan mirip aku, soalnya aku kan cocok jadi istri ;) terutama mahmud (mamah muda) lol

 **The Coolest Senpai:** TAPI KAN GA HANA SASMITA JUGA :(((

 **Hana Sasmita:** asal daichi ga protes :)

 **Kepala Keluarga:** ….suga

 **Kepala Keluarga:** kalo kamu ga ganti username, kita putus

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Kepala Keluarga padahal kita ga pernah pacaran juga :(

 **RollingThunder:** emang ga pernah

 **RollingThunder:** mereka ketemu langsung nikah

 **Asahi Azumane:** ^^tru

[ _Asahi Azumane_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Pernah Jadi Kuda_ ]

 **Shoyo Hinata:** asahi-san?????

 **The Coolest Senpai:** INI APA LAGI SJSJDHDH

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** abis dulu waktu pensi aku pernah jadi kuda :’) soalnya aku gede jd temen2 bisa pada naek punggungku

 **Hana Sasmita:** GW INGET NJIRR

 **Hana Sasmita:** DULU KELASMU YG PENSINYA DRAMA SINGKAT TELAGA NGEBEL

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** waktu mpls???

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Tadashi Yamaguchi IYA ADUH

 **Kepala Keluarga:** dulu namanya masih mos ya, bukan mpls

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Kepala Keluarga EH IYA DING

 **Hana Sasmita:** TERUS CERITANYA ADA YG NAEK KUDA JALAN2 SEKITAR NGEBEL TERUS ASAHI JADI KUDANYA :(

 **Hana Sasmita:** KELAS GW NGETAWAIN SEMUANYA ASTAGHFIR

 **Hana Sasmita:** PAKE TALI RAFIA SEGALA BIAR JADI BUNTUTNYA :(((

 **Kei Tsukishima:** kak asahi ternyata punya bakat lain selain voli

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** @Hana Sasmita tai we

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** @Hana Sasmita ngapain kamu membeberkan kenistaanku :”(((

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** ahhh salah aku ngubah namanya jadi itu…..

 **Kei Tsukishima:** bau2nya kayak sengaja deh biar grupnya gak garing :/

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** @Kei Tsukishima sajake we yo trah mirip karo suga...wedus

 **Shoyo Hinata:**??????? apa???

 **Kepala Keluarga:** @Shoyo Hinata “aslinya kamu emang mirip sama suga…..kambing”

 **Shoyo Hinata:** ohhhhhhh

 **Shoyo Hinata:** tapi kok kambing??

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** @Kepala Keluarga GA USAH DI-TRANSLATE KETUA LAKNAT LU

[ _Tadashi Yamaguchi_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Ayam Gucci_ ]

[ _Kei Tsukishima_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Tiang Listrik Blonde_ ]

[ _Shoyo Hinata_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Small Giant_ ]

 **Small Giant:** keren kan????? hehehe

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Small Giant keren banget sho-chan!! <3

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Small Giant semangat terus biar kamu bisa jadi small giant kebanggaan klub kita! :D

 **Small Giant:** @Hana Sasmita makasih kak suga!!! pasti dong!! :DDD

 **RollingThunder:** waow :’) indah sekali :’)

 **The Coolest Senpai:** kasih sayang antara ibu dan anaknya…. <3

 **Tiang Listrik Blonde:** so pure, so innocent

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** suga mah kalo ketemu anak kecil langsung luluh

 **Kepala Keluarga:** @RollingThunder @The Coolest Senpai @Tiang Listrik Blonde @Pernah Jadi Kuda kalian mau di-kick?

 **RollingThunder:** gak

 **The Coolest Senpai:** gak

 **Tiang Listrik Blonde:** gak

 **Pernah Jadi Kuda:** gak

[ _Pernah Jadi Kuda_ mengubah namanya menjadi _Anti-Narkoba_ ]

 **RollingThunder:** kak asahi kalo mau promosi kampanye anti-narkoba gak usah di sini :(

 **Anti-Narkoba:** habisss gara” penampilanku banyak yg nganggap aku pengedar narkoba :( kan aku sakit hati :(((

 **Hana Sasmita:** dih asahi mau nelen obat pait pake air biasa aja celeng, mau nyoba narkoba? :/

 **Anti-Narkoba:** JAHAD :((( AKU TRAUMA TAU

 **Small Giant:** trauma??? trauma kenapa???

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Small Giant udah dilanjutin besok aja ya, udah malem, kalian harus bobok

 **Hana Sasmita:** biar besok bangun fresh ;)

 **Hana Sasmita:** terutama junior2ku yang unyu2 iniiii @Small Giant @Tiang Listrik Blonde @Ayam Gucci @Tobio Kageyama

 **Ayam Gucci:** disebutin semua

 **Hana Sasmita:** @Ayam Gucci ya gapapa, aku kan peduli sama kalian semuaa <3

 **Tiang Listrik Blonde:** @Hana Sasmita makasih lo, mbak hana

 **Hana Sasmita:** kamu bener2 mirip aku :’’’))) aku bangga <33

 **Small Giant:** dih

 **RollingThunder:** @Hana Sasmita yang kelas 2 ga disebutin :(( kita kan juga juniormu :(((

 **Hana Sasmita:** wkwkwk iya dehh @RollingThunder @The Coolest Senpai @Chikara Ennoshita @Kazuhito Narita @Hisashi Kinoshita kalian adek2ku yang paling ganteng & keren sedunia <3

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ya ampun akhirnya ada yg ngatain aku ganteng selain kakakku :’)) kak suga terbaik :’))

 **Hana Sasmita:** buat kalian yg ter-unch ;))))

 **Kepala Keluarga:** shhh udah2, waktunya anak2 bobok, jangan tidur malem2

 **RollingThunder:** kayak kak daichi bukan anak-anak juga :/

 **Kepala Keluarga:** gw lebih tua dari lo gvlk

 **Anti-Narkoba:** @Kepala Keluarga suga juga lebih tua dari kamu

 **Hana Sasmita:** udah ya anak2 pada bobok yaaa ;) besok kita ketemu lagi + latian bareng lagii

 **Ayam Gucci:** oke

 **Tiang Listrik Blonde:** oke

 **Small Giant:** oke

 **RollingThunder:** oke

 **The Coolest Senpai:** oke

 **Anti-Narkoba:** njir

 **Anti-Narkoba:** @Kepala Keluarga kalah lu

 **Kepala Keluarga:** sialan @Hana Sasmita kok lo lebih berwibawa dibanding gw :(

 **Hana Sasmita:** it’s called a mother’s intuitive @Kepala Keluarga ;)

 **Kepala Keluarga:** lo kan jantan juga ya oloh :(

 **Hana Sasmita:** biarin, kan emang dari sononya titah ibu dipegang gw ;)))

 **Hana Sasmita:** kalian juga sana cepet bobo, awas kalo kalian begadang terus besok bangun telat >:(

 **Kepala Keluarga:** syap ayangkuh

 **Anti-Narkoba:** iya mah

 **Anti-Narkoba:** met bobok

 **Hana Sasmita:** met bobok jugaaa <3

 **Kepala Keluarga:** moga mimpi indah

[03.42 AM]

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** apaan nih

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** gw baru tau

 **The Coolest Senpai:** grupchat voli karasuno en

 **The Coolest Senpai:** eh wait

 **The Coolest Senpai:** lu ngapain jam segini bangun?

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** lah lu sendiri??

 **The Coolest Senpai:** gw kan emang selalu bangun jam segini ;))

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** sama gw juga nyaur utang puasa

 **The Coolest Senpai:** jir belom aja gw jawab :(

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** udah tau, makasih

 **The Coolest Senpai:** :(( jahad

 **The Coolest Senpai:** tinggal berape lu?

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** ini udah yg terakhir

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** kalo lu?

 **The Coolest Senpai:** euhhh

 **The Coolest Senpai:** tinggal dikit

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** 7 hari?

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ENGGA

 **The Coolest Senpai:** tapi yaaaaa umm kira2 seputar kurang lebih segitu

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** hmm

 **The Coolest Senpai:** tauk ah pokoknya gw bakalan nyaur utang tu aja!

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** ye terserah lu dah

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** makan sono, pegang hape terus ntar keburu imsak

 **The Coolest Senpai:** lu ndiri juga, ngapain malem2 ngechat juga >:(

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** ya kan gw baru tau ada grup chat ini

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** udah ah gw mau makan dulu. omong sama lu bikin saurnya gak faedah ntar

 **The Coolest Senpai:** LU NGEJEK GW JUGA BIKIN SAURMU GAK FAEDAH BEGO

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** lu marah2 juga gak faedah, puasanya gak sah ntar :(

 **The Coolest Senpai:** UDAH AH

 **The Coolest Senpai:** CABUT DULU GW

 **The Coolest Senpai:** NTAR KEBURU IMSAK TERUS KAKAK GUE MARAHIN GUE :((

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** iye sono

 **The Coolest Senpai:** btw

 **The Coolest Senpai:** lu lauknya apa

 **Chikara Ennoshita:** makan dulu gblk

 **The Coolest Senpai:** iye iye aduh

 **The Coolest Senpai:** ANJIR UDAH MAU ADNZA

 **The Coolest Senpai: *** ADHZAN

 **The Coolest Senpai:** *ADZAN


End file.
